Butterflies
by teddybutt
Summary: a series of romance based YAOI/SLASH  stories in chapters , which structure around my two OCs Maya and Ryu.  this one i did last year and it hung out awaiting reading, I HOPE IT IS OK O 3 O , its BL .


Kicking off his silk duvet , Ryu stretched his long limbs out across is soft bed sheets, tightening and relaxing his muscles ,he shivered as he felt his body waken from warm sleep.

The loud beep of his alarm clock had gone off, awaking him harshly from a great sleepy warmth and blurry dreams. He sat up ,rising his arms above his head and stretching over to hit the snooze button.

Catching a glance at the neon numbers flashing and announcing 7am , Ryu Cracked his jaw with a wide yawn ,and flopped back down onto his back and stared up at the gloomy ceiling, trying to piece together the fragments of a dream that was almost gone from his mind.

He didn't have time to think on it much as his housemate and bandmate Maya walked into the room, the short teenager padded in with his candyfloss colour bed hair twirling in every direction , rosy cheeked and yawning widely , rubbing both of his blinky big eyes at the same with his knuckles. Maya was not noticing or looking where he was going ,then with a sudden BUMP Maya walked into the foot of Ryu,s double bed , looking startled with shock he stared around sheepishly; "_Oh! I'm Sowwy! I ..I thought this was the bathroom _.. " Maya blushed and rubbed his tummy.

Ryu smiled at the smaller boy and watched him stare at his tummy with a cutely confused expression on his face… taking vodka by surprise, Maya looked up and caught his glance and blushed more ,then smiled cheekily-sweet and dived into the bed with a flail of arms , cocooning himself into in the thick silky duvet, Ryu watched with an amused grin as the thick bedding swallowed up a wiggling Maya ,when Maya stopped ,only his flushed face peeked out.

" _You look like a marshmallow with a face Maya!…and don't get too comfy we have to go out today - "_

Maya pouted out his cheeks " _awe ! But I wants say here, and play today! "_

"_maya .. we can play - …"_

"_No! not later!" _Maya whined _, I want to play all day! "_

Ryu rolled his eyes and pounced on Maya _the bedding marshmallow_, together they became a mess of soft puffy silk fabric as they play fought and tickled each other into giggle fits ,well mostly Maya giggled, and Toro tickled ,until they both became flushed and hot under the blankets.

"_Nya! Ryuuu ! Oh please can we play all day! " _Maya said in a muffled squeak against Ryus neck , as he pushed Ryu down on his back and crawled across him , staring down with his best pleading puppyish eyes , though Ryu couldn't see this under the stuffy duvet fort they had made a whimper sound ,nuzzled Ryus cheek with his rosé warm cheek ,he wrapped his warm thighs around Ryus waist were he straddled and sat ,making Ryu feel electric butterflies. Ryu closed his eyes , Mayas face was close he could feel his warm breathing ,he was also so intimately on top of him , they'd finally settled wiggling , and lay squished under blanket folds.

".. _If I say yes, I suppose I have to call Yume and make us the excuse? "_

Maya nodded and giggled.

_" Alright , _Ryu said with a smile , _now lets get this duvet off us so we can breath !_ " He added as he flung blankets off him and Maya.

Maya giggled happily into Ryus neck where his face was nuzzled as the cool air hit their bodies. There was a pause, as Maya wriggled downward and lay his cheek against Ryus naked ribcage to hear his heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"_Maya…, This isn't playing .."_

Maya jumped as if awoken, sat up on Ryus waist again ,his legs tightened and wrapped around Ryu's hips ,for only a second, before he released the grip , and wriggled sideways to slip off Ryu,s legs and off the bed also.

_wah ! yay Thank you ! _Maya grinned , blushing ,he skipped towards the door humming happily , " _Lets have fun today.! , I no! lets bake many cupcakes! ,_and with that Maya skipped out of the room.

Ryu lay on his back smiling dozily , he still had butterflies of some sort ,he supposed it was the overprotective feelings he had for Maya , who was too-cute sometimes , _something like that_…he told himself, he thought it must be the regularity of these times Maya did these things now days that he felt attached to ,they'd become lot closer since they moved in together …He jumped slightly as his alarm beeped and flashed 7:30am , meaning he better get ready to play he supposed.

Sometimes he thanked the days when Maya whined and wanted to stay home too, both boys lived there career dreams in a 4 man rock band ,the biggest of music today , but been in a rock band was hard times some days, and some days he'd rather stay home all day and just "_play_".

Ryu made his way downstairs, he heard running water and splashes and cheerful humming on his way. Which meant Maya was in the bath.

So he went to the kitchen ,clicking on the kettle and filling the toaster with bread .

Maya bounced downstairs awhile later in a far to big sweater with a skull on it , vodka realised it was a sweater of his, Mayas thick pink curly hair still very wet it was dripping ,vodka shook his head and smiled " _Maya.. don't you even use your hairdryer?_

But Maya had already found the plate of strawberry jam on toast, and was munching a piece happily , he shook his head meaning "no" and sprinkled the table with water.

_" Can we go buy chocolate soon! " _Asked Maya as he nibbled up a crust of toast, his cheeks were sticky with jam and toast crumbs ; Ryu watched him eat. "_I want to make chocolate filled cupcakes with you!" _

_.. Mm ,oh ? Ok but I need a shower first " _, said vodka ,he leaned down over Maya's shoulder and stole a bite of the jammy toast in Maya's hand leaving Maya with his mouth open for just the bite Ryu had stolen.

_'See you soons' _said Ryu, "_and don't get to sticky or you'll need another bath "_


End file.
